Ghirahim's Punishment
by AmberKendsLacy
Summary: The punishment Ghirahim actually received for his crimes on Skyloft and the world below, and it's worse than he could ever have comprehended.


The resurrection of Demise had failed, and the barrier between the lands of the sky and the earth was finally diminished, the people of Skyloft and others, became Hyrulians as they first walked upon the solid, ongoing ground. The ones to lead them were the fabled Goddess' Chosen: Hero of the Sky, and now Hyrule, and the spiritual reincarnation of the Goddess Hylia herself. But far away from that singular moment in history, there was still an issue that the three world creating Goddesses' had yet to deal with, and were seeing to at that moment. In the deeper parts of the Sealed Grounds, hidden away by the lush trees of the Faron Woods in its earliest years of life, there was still something evil, but weakened in the grounds previously kept for the Demon King.

If eyes were to ever look upon it, they would not see something of evil, well, someone who was not a detester of violence in any case. For the object that was so apparently dangerous, but was weak enough to be left to rust in the loneliness of a sealed Temple, was a sword. The danger factor of the weapon might have lowered over the time it was defeated and it was not just from the fact it was weakened, but also there was the point that it was now much smaller than it had been seen in battle, in fact it looked very much the radical departure from the sword it had been.

What many don't know however, is that there were swords in Hyrule, not that many, just two that held a strange, unusual technology, which could be specified as, or seen as life. This sword (Or dagger really,) was one of the only two of those that existed, and it was not the one the Goddess' chosen wielded, but the weapon choice of the Demon King himself. But now he was defeated, and the fate of his weapon decided. There was a flash of intense light; the only definitive colors in the sudden sighting would have been blue, red and green. The light was gone as quickly as it arrived, taking the small sword with it, as the field was empty once more.

* * *

Lord Ghirahim had to admit, as far as Godly punishments go, he was pretty disappointed with his dealing. He was shrouded in darkness, and had been for what felt like an eternity. There was no sound to accompany him on his wait for the end, (if he hadn't already reached that point,) so he was left in the mute darkness to occupy himself. He was disappointed, as the punishment he had been expecting was meant to be one of eternal pain, not eternal boredom. At least with pain there was something to think about, but now he had nothing really all that great to fear of the Goddesses, except maybe rusting away as time (maybe?) passed.

What he was glad for however, in this apparent eternal boredom that he had to sit through, was the fact that at least he would never see that meddling brat, and that infernal Goddess and her servant, ever again. His murderous anger subsided somewhat when he became aware of the news of this, and was now too relived by that to notice something was actually off about the punishment that was decided for him instead. He was to ecstatic of the thought of being finally left alone to notice the fact that the Goddesses, would never give such a small punishment, at least he didn't, until it was too late.

Suddenly, there was a light breaking through the darkness, and it blinded him for those few moments, though of course when he could see again he started wishing he really had gone blind from the light. Really, he should have seen this coming, since it was apparent that those infernal Goddesses were much smarter than he previously thought, and hoped. He wondered, as the creature that so made him curse his existence and rethink his choices in his programming, picked him up and wielded him as its chosen weapon, if it was too late to ask for the eternal pain punishment instead.

_Link, you found the Kokiri Sword!_

* * *

**Might go a bit further with this at some point, but I'm not really sure. What do you guys think?**

**Please review, constructive criticism always welcome. **


End file.
